The present invention relates to a wire or fiber cabling system and is an improvement over my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,222.
The present invention also relates to a wire or fiber payoff neutralizer for a cabling system.
The present invention also relates to a multi-positionally-adapted wire or fiber payoff neutralizer for a cabling system.
The present invention also relates more specifically to a payoff neutralizer that eliminates the back twist and internal tension in the individual component wire or fiber strands of a completed cable.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for unwinding coiled cable strand material.
The present invention also relates to a multi-positional wire or fiber payoff neutralizer that is designed for high speed operation, whereby the production of the cabling system is increased considerably.
The present invention more specifically also relates to an apparatus for delivering cable strand material to a moving core under controlled minimum tension from a cable strand supply positioned co-axially with the core.